Fantendo Fighters Ultra!/Story Mode
This is the story for Fantendo Fighters Ultra! Chapter 1 A tournament is happening in the Fantendoverse. The first fighter, Unten, comes into the tournament. Next, Pesh comes onstage. (Stage 1: Vs Pesh:Unten) After Unten defeats Pesh, he goes over to revive him, but an airship picks him up. Unten then chases after the airship. (Unten joined your team!) Meanwhile, in the blossom village, Amusari is taking down some of the Dark Shogun's minions. (Stage 2: Blossom Village:Amusari) After defeating the Dark Shogun's minions, Amusari notices a Blue Yoshi unconscious. When the Yoshi wakes up, we find out that it is Blushi. After saying to Amusari what happened to him, with the Dark Shogun knocking him out, they go in search of the Dark Shogun. (Amusari and Blushi joined your team!) Meanwhile, in Yoshi Town, Mewshi is chasing down some Scratchers and other enemies with his friend Waddlenote. However, they see one of the Silver Empire's airships in the sky. Matrix '''ejects from the airship and attacks Waddlenote, turning him into a trophy. Mewshi now must fight Matrix's minions while Matrix escapes with Waddlenote! (Stage 3:Yoshi Town:Mewshi) (Mewshi joined your team!) '''Derby Dash, the brisk horse, has a need for speed. He is running through the fields, taking down minions of King Waru, when he sees Matrix and his cyborg army. DD gets ready for battle, and pursues Matrix through the fields. (Stage 4:Race to the finish!:Derby Dash) At the end of the race, Matrix teleports away. DD then sees a yellow cyborg hedgehog emerge from a crash of lightning and beating down all the enemies around him. He says his name is Lectro '''and says he wants to help defeat Matrix and the Silver Empire. DD replies by saying: "'Silver Empire?' what a lame name!". Lectro agrees and they continue through the fields. (Stage 5:Fields:Lectro, Derby Dash) (Derby Dash and Lectro joined your team!) Chapter 2 '''Ski '''and '''Colt '''were exploring when they found the blossom village. However, the '''Dark Shogun '''appeared and turned Colt into a trophy, and went away with her! Ski chased after the Dark Shogun but was blocked by his minions! Suddenly, Amusari and Blushi came to help out. (Stage 6: Blossom Village: Ski,Amusari,Blushi) (Ski joined your team!) Unten was chasing after the airship when he ended up in VineVille. (Stage 7:VineVille:Unten) After a while, Unten finds '''Ella Metals taking down some of Matrix's minions. The two team up and see Unten's nemesis,Netnu, piloting a small hovercraft.Unten and Ella chase after the airship. (Ella Metals joined your team!) Mewshi is running from Yoshi Town to find his friend Waddlenote. While he is running, he sees another Yoshi coming up behind him. The yoshi is Glowy who wants to help Mewshi find his friend. the two team up to find Waddlenote. (Stage 8:Yoshi Town outskirts:Mewshi,Glowy) (Glowy joined your team!) Amusari, Blushi and Ski all manage to catch up with the Dark Shogun, and they proceed to fight against him. (Boss 1:Dark Shogun:Amusari,Blushi,Ski) After defeating him they find out that it was just a fake. With the trio distracted, Dark Shogun knocks out Blushi and takes him away with Colt. After two failed attempts of saving him, Amusari decides that they should go to the Shogun's Castle to get back Blushi and Colt. After agreeing, Amusari and Ski head to the Shogun's Castle. Unten and Ella are pursuing the airship, when they see Derby Dash and Lectro fighting minions, the four decide to team up. (Stage 9:Chaos Cliff:Unten,Ella,DD,Lectro) the 4 see Rubber '''taking down evil minions, and they decide to help him (Stage 10:Unten,Ella,DD,Lectro,Rubber) The 5 decide to leave Chaos Cliff, but DD is stopped by his rival, '''Carl the Fox, '''who challenges him to a race. (Stage 11:Race to the Finish!:Derby Dash) DD asks Carl if he wants to help, but Carl refuses, saying "See ya later, LOSERS!" (Rubber joined your team!) Chapter 3 Meanwhile, in SGY land. '''SGY '''and his pal '''Boby find a strange crystal. SGY pokes it with a spear when the titan Reptflux '''emerges and attacks the too, turning SGY into a trophy. Boby attacks Reptflux,starting a fight. (Stage 12: Vs Reptflux:Boby) Boby runs away from Reptflux and searches for help. (Boby joined your team!) Unten's friend, '''Zerita, is relaxing in Peaceful Plains when she sees a airship in the sky. She then chases after the gargantuan airship. (Stage 13: Peaceful Plains: Zerita) after a while of going after the airship, Zerita meets up with Amusari and Ski. (Stage 14:Peaceful Plains:Zerita,Amusari,Ski) (Zerita joined your team!) Meanwhile, somewhere in the battleship, a robotic life form is activated. This life form happens to be Meta-Form. Meta-Form overhears Netnu,Matrix and Dark Shogun talking about something that has to do with turning everyone into trophies. Meta-Form tries to escape. (Stage 15:Airship:Meta-Form) Meta-Form finds Pesh and Waddlenote's trophies in the airship vault and revives them. (Stage 16:Airship Vault:Meta-Form,Pesh,Waddlenote) (Meta-Form,Pesh, and Waddlenote joined your team!) On the Airship, Dark Shogun manages to communicate with Adrian. After talking for a while, Dark Shogun turns off the communications device, and heads to a room. He looks at the trophies of Blushi and Colt. Suddenly, Mewshi and Glowy barge through the door, and challenge Dark Shogun. (Stage 17: Vs Dark Shogun:Mewshi,Glowy) After defeating Dark Shogun, he manages to dissapear away, with the remains of his power. Mewshi and Glowy then revive Blushi and Colt. Shortly after, alarms go off, possibly triggered by Dark Shogun. Mewshi, Glowy, Blushi and Colt all realise what their situation is like and run off. (Stage 18: Airship Corridor:Mewshi,Glowy,Blushi,Colt) (Colt joined your team!) At the Dark Shogun's Castle, Amusari and Co. finally arrive. They then head in. (Stage 19: Shogun's Castle:Amusari,Zerita,Ski) After making through the Shogun's Castle, they finally see Dark Shogun. He grins then dissapears. In his place, Elegon appears. He challenges the two heroes by roaring at them. (Boss 2: Elegon:Amusari,Zerita,Ski) After defeating Elegon, he says he will come back. The three heroes then head further into the castle. Netnu, Adrian, Dark Shogun and Matrix see a mysterious figure outside. The figure says " Now that I am in a new universe, I better not run into that plumber, the peter pan wannabe or that pom pom with a face like last time." Chapter 4 On the Airship, Meta-Form, Pesh and Waddlenote are staying hidden in the vault. They are planning for what they could do next, when a robot walks in, they prepare to fight. They find out that the robot is Ro-Elegon. (Boss 3: Ro-Elegon:Meta-Form,Pesh,Waddlenote) After destroying Ro-Elegon, they go out of the vault only to run into Mewshi, Glowy, Colt and Blushi! After reuniting, Mewshi and Waddlenote are happy, but Colt is dissapointed that Ski isn't there. Blushi tells her to cheer up and they then go to the throne room of the Airship. (Stage 20:Royal Corridor:Meta-Form,Pesh,Waddlenote,Mewshi,Glowy,Colt,Blushi) Meanwhile, Amusari,Zerita and Ski are in Chaos Cliff where they find the mysterious figure known as Super Nova. Super Nova blasts Amusari, turning him into a trophy. Zerita and Ski escape. (Stage 21: Chaos Cliff:Zerita,Ski) Zerita and Ski then get ambushed by Super Nova's minions, but Unten,Derby Dash,Ella Metals, Lectro and Rubber jump down to help. (Stage 22:Defeat 60 enemies:Unten,Zerita,Ella Metals,Derby Dash,Lectro,Ski,Rubber) after the battle, Unten and Zerita high five, and the group escapes from the scene. After escaping Reptflux's wrath, Boby runs into''' Zack''' and the two team up. (Stage 23:Outskirst of SGY Land:Boby,Zack) (Zack joined your team!) After getting out of the Chaos Cliff, Unten, Zerita, Ella Metals, Lectro, Rubber, Ski and Derby Dash see that Netnu and Adrian are flying into an even bigger airship than the last one! Suddenly, Lectro, Ski and DD are taken away by invisible enemies. (Stage 24:Defeat 25 invisible enemies:Unten,Zerita,Ella Metals,Rubber) After defeating them, they run into a trophied Dark Shogun. Being free, Dark Shogun tries to attack him, but Unten disarms him easily. He sees what he is up against and decides to join them. (Stage 25: Crumble Canyon:Unten,Zerita,Ella Metals,Rubber,Dark Shogun) (Dark Shogun joined your team!) Meta-Form,Pesh,Mewshi,Waddlenote,Colt,Blushi, and Glowy go to the royal corridor, which is being wrecked by the rebelious Matrix. Soon the robot hedgehog starts to transform into Super Matrix: a much more powerful form (Boss 4:Super Matrix:Meta-Form,Pesh,Mewshi,Waddlenote,Colt,Blushi,Glowy) After Matrix's defeat, he wonders what is going on, and decides to help, as they escape the Royal Corridor. (Stage 26:Royal Corridor:Meta-Form, Pesh,Mewshi,Waddlenote,Colt,Blushi,Glowy,Matrix) (Matrix joined your team!) Zack and Boby are looking for help when they see a bomb-like boo in the sky. Bombell '''sees the group and attacks, but Zack says they come in peace. Carl, who saw the group, jumped out and attacked. Zack,Boby, and Bombell told him what is at stake, and Carl reluctantly decides to join. (Stage 27:Crumble Canyon:Zack,Boby,Carl,Bombell) the team finds Unten's team and they decide to help. (Stage 28:Crumble Canyon:Unten,Zerita,Ella,Rubber,Zack,Boby,Bombell,Dark Shogun,Carl) Chapter 5 Meanwhile, after Meta-Form's party escape the ship, they encounter 3 shadowy figures. Colt notices one of them is Ski! Not wanting to cause any harm to Ski, Colt backs out. (Stage 29: Vs Ski,Derby Dash, Lectro:Meta-Form, Pesh,Mewshi,Waddlenote,Blushi,Glowy,Matrix) The 3 are back to normal, Colt hugs Ski, and Lectro prepares to attack Matrix. However, Super Nova appears and charges up a golden fireball.The group gets ready fight him, but Unten's party busts in to help, as the big group pursues Super Nova through Crumble Canyon. (Stage 30:Crumble Canyon:Unten,Zerita,Rubber,Zack,Boby,Bombell,Derby Dash,Carl,Ski,Colt,Lectro,Matrix,Dark Shogun,Meta-Form, Pesh,Mewshi,Waddlenote,Blushi,Glowy) Back on the airship, the final two villians, Nentu and Adrian are planning to make their own plans. They manage to contact Super Nova and they go over his plan. The plan is that Super Nova is luring the good guys into the Night Abyss, so then the "Ultimate Unknown" can turn all the others into trophies. Super Nova then turns off his communications device. As the big group of heroes pursue Netnu and Adrian's airship, the airship drops a bomb on them, splitting everyone up! Netnu and Adrian are with the trophies of Amusari and SGY. Suddenly, Netnu turns on Adrian and turns him into a trophy. Netnu then brings Super Nova the three trophies, but Super Nova sends his guards and puts him in the dungeon. He then makes dark copies of SGY,Adrian, and Amusari. Unten wakes up in Peaceful Plains,(which is being destroyed by Reptflux) and sees Mewshi,Ski,Lectro and Blushi taking a stand against him. Unten decides to join. (Stage 31:Vs Reptflux:Unten,Mewshi,Ski,Lectro,Blushi) the scene changes to a room to the outside of a room in the airship, guarded by Dark SGY (DGY),Dark Adrian and Dark Amusari. Soon the screen shows a label on the door that says "MIND CONTROL ROOM" Matrix and Dark Shogun wake up in a room in the airship. (Stage 32:Airship:Matrix,Dark Shogun) They see a girl named '''Aria '''trapped in a cell and the duo decide to help her. (Stage 33:Airship:Matrix,Dark Shogun,Aria) (Aria joined your team!) Meanwhile, in Vineville. '''Andy '''is protecting the city from hostile forces. He finds flying drones carrying the trophies of Ella,Bombell, and Derby Dash. Andy throws gobs of pasta at the drones, causing them to malfunction and fall to the ground. Andy revives the trophies and the four team up. (Stage 34: Vineville:Ella,Andy,Bombell,DD) Meanwhile, Meta-Form,Glowy,and Zerita, who have joined up earlier off screen, see the four, and decide to go after Super Nova's airship. (Andy joined your team!) Aria,Matrix and Dark Shogun see DGY,Dark Amusari and Dark Adrian. (Stage 35:vs DGY,Adrian,Dark Amusari: Aria,Matrix,Dark Shogun) The three return SGY,Amusari and Adrian to their normal states. Amusari attacks Dark Shogun, but Aria calms him and tells him they are all on the same side. Dark Shogun thinks the group should get Netnu out of the dungeon, but Adrian disagrees, saying that "Me wanting to destroy the darned fool is the only reason I want to help you." But Aria reminds Adrian that the whole world is at stake, but Adrian still refuses, and abandons the group. (SGY joined your team!) Aria,Matrix,Dark Shogun,SGY, and Amusari are searching for the dungeon to save Netnu. (Stage 36:Airship: Aria,Matrix,Dark Shogun,SGY,Amusari) after reaching the dungeon, they ask Netnu for help, but Netnu refuses, reprogramming Matrix and transforming him into Hyper Super Matrix. Aria and Amusari reluctantly escape as Dark Shogun and SGY fight HSM. (Boss 5: Hyper Super Matrix:Dark Shogun,SGY) Chapter 6 Rubber is in a temple and sees on a screen that Super Nova is planning to use Reptflux to defeat the Fantendo Heroes. '''Frolo '''sees the temple from a distance and walks towards it. He goes inside and sees Rubber and panics, but Rubber explains the situation and Frolo decides to help. (Stage 37:Temple:Frolo,Rubber) (Frolo joined your team!) Unten,Lectro,Ski,Mewshi and Blushi find an abbandoned plane. the team gets on the plane and chases after the airship. What follows is a StarFox-esque dogfight between the plane and a few, smaller enemy airships. After the airship battle, a laser directly hits the heroes' plane, splitting the team up. Meanwhile, Zerita,Glowy, and Meta-Form see Frolo and Rubber escaping the temple. The trio jumps down to help them take down enemies. (Stage 38:Defeat 40 enemies:Zerita,Meta-Form,Rubber,Glowy,Frolo.) Ella,Andy,DD and Bombell had followed the trio, but now all there is left is a ferocious dragon summoned by Super Nova. (Boss 6:Myrusaur:Ella,Andy,DD,Bombell) The five see '''Johnny Dog's trophy emerge from the corpse of the dragon, and the four revive him. (Johnny Dog joined your team!) Colt finds herself in an unknown canyon. She sees the trophies of Ski, Blushi and Mewshi. She first, only revives Ski, and then she hugs him. Ski, feeling awkward, then tells her to revive Blushi and Mewshi, but she refuses. So Ski, gets her off him, and revives the two Yoshis. They then manage to see Adrian and Shaded Zero heading over to the other side. They then decide to follow him. (Stage 38:Cliffside Canyon:Ski,Colt,Mewshi,Blushi) After following him, they eventually find him leaping into a portal of some sort. Shaded Zero notices the heroes and procedes to fight them. Blushi and Mewshi then decide to follow Adrian, and let Ski and Colt take care of Shaded Zero. (Boss 7: Shaded Zero:Ski,Colt) Unten and Lectro wake up and see Blushi and Mewshi pursuing Adrian. They then look and see Ski and Colt, but then Colt starts to attack Ski, and laughes maniacly. Amusari and Aria jump down and realize Colt was in the Mind Control Chamber! Then Colt turns Ski into a trophy, and sets Reptflux on them. (Stage 39: Vs Reptflux:Unten,Lectro,Amusari,Aria) After defeating Reptflux, the four turn to Blushi and Mewshi, who are coming to help.Colt escapes, and the six see Pesh,Waddlenote, and Zack on a jet. Pesh tells them to get on, and the group pursues the airship, Blushi and Mewshi, though, stay behind to chase Adrian in the portal. Chapter 7 Dark Shogun and SGY find Boby and Carl in a cell. The duo free them and they fight Bleck Rat and his mouser army. (Boss 8:Bleck Rat:Dark Shogun,SGY,Boby,Carl) Unten and his group are on the jet when they get to the airship. The team breaks in and finds Colt. (Stage 40: Vs Colt:Unten,Lectro,Amusari,Aria,Pesh,Waddlenote,Zack) They defeat Colt, who turns back to normal. The group then finds SGY,Dark Shogun,Boby, and Carl. Blushi and Mewshi find themselves in a strange, black area. None of the two know where they are, and suddenly, they see Adrian. He challenges them, but they refuse. He gets annoyed at them and says, "Why do you not fight?" The two Yoshis say that because they strive for peace, but Adrian still refuses. They then tell them all the things that the evil Bleck Rat has done to Yoshi's Island. Adrian finally gives in and joins them. He tells them that this is where the "Ultimate Unknown" is being held, and the Unknown's name is Mulam. He was going to set him free, along with Netnu, but since he betrayed him, he said he was going to make sure to destroy him. Blushi and Mewshi then agree, and join him. (Stage 41: Mulam's Lair:Blushi,Mewshi,Adrian) After reaching to the Tower of Illusion, they the find Mulam. He quickly then turns them into trophies. Netnu and Matrix break out of the airship, where they find Ella,Andy,DD,Bombell and Johny Dog. The two decide to join them, as they see Super Nova and Reptflux in an airship. (Stage 42: Mountain:Ella,Andy,DD,Bombell,Johny Dog,Netnu,Matrix) Zerita,Rubber,Frolo,Glowy,Meta-Form,Ella,Andy,DD,Bombell,Johny Dog,Netnu,and Matrix see the airship being sucked into a dark portal.Unten,Lectro,Amusari,Aria,Pesh,Waddlenote,Zack,Colt,SGY,DS,Boby and Carl jump out as the big team is sucked into the void. Chapter 8 The team is now in a dark place with little light and has to journey to find Mulam's castle. (Stage 43: Mulam's Realm:Unten,Zerita,Netnu,Ella.Andy,Bombell,Pesh,Lectro,Matrix,Frolo,Johny Dog,Amusari,Dark Shogun,DD,Carl, SGY,Boby,Waddlenote,Colt,Aria,Zack,Meta-Form,Rubber,Glowy) Super Nova and Reptflux enter the portal, and end up in a palace, where they find Adrian,Mewshi,Blushi, and Ski's trophies. SN sees Mulam and reluctantly revives them. As Mulam teleports away. The heroes find Mulam, who creates a shockwave, blasting the heroes in different directions, turning them into trophies. Ski,Mewshi, and Blushi are unconfortable working with Super Nova, so the team decides to split up. The trio finds Unten,Ella, and DD's trophies and revives them. (Stage 44: Mulam's Realm:Unten,Ella,Derby Dash,Ski,Mewshi, Blushi) suddenly, one of Mulam's minions takes Blushi and Mewshi's trophies,and sets off. Unten,Ella, DD and Ski see he was carrying a third trophy. Meanwhile, in the depths of Mulam's realm, Meta-Form abruptly revives himself. He realizes he had a program installed that let him revive automatically after a short time. He finds, and revives, fellow robotic warriors Lectro and Matrix. (Stage 45:Mulam's Realm:Meta-Form,Lectro,Matrix) Super Nova,Reptflux and Adrian find Meta-Form, Lectro and Matrix in Mulam's Realm, when Mulam appears and turns Reptflux into a raging monster called Kolatzu. (Boss 9:Kolatzu:Lectro,Matrix,Adrian,Super Nova,Meta-Form) After Kolatzu is defeated,he transformes into Reptflux and becomes a trophy. Mulam takes his trophy and leaves, as the five journey on. Blushi uses his magic to somehow revive himself, for a short while. He manages to revive Mewshi and Waddlenote, before turning back into a trophy. Mewshi and Waddlenote then revive Blushi properly and they set off to revive all the others. (Stage 46: Mulam's Castle:Blushi,Mewshi,Waddlenote) Ski is searching for the minion, but then he finds Colt and Adrian's trophies and revives them. He tells them that they will need to destroy Mulam. (Stage 47: Mulam's Castle:Ski,Colt,Adrian) They then find the trophies of Amusari and Dark Shogun. They then run into all the rest of the guys. (Stage 48: Mulam's Realm: Unten,Zerita,Netnu,Ella.Andy,Bombell,Pesh,Lectro,Matrix,Frolo,Ski,Colt,Adrian,Johny Dog,DD,Carl, SGY,Boby,Amusari, Dark Shogun,Aria,Zack,Meta-Form,Rubber,Glowy) Blushi,Mewshi, and Waddlenote see Mulam carrying Reptflux's trophy. He revives Reptflux, whom breaks free of Mulam's control. As Reptflux gets ready to fight, Blushi,Mewshi and Waddlenote tell him to move on and find the others. (Reptflux joined your team!) While on their journey, the team meets up with Super Nova, who urges them to follow him, as he knows where Mulam's Temple is. (Stage 49:Mulam's Realm:Unten,Zerita,Netnu,Ella,Andy,Bombell,Pesh,Lectro,Matrix,Frolo, Ski,Colt,Adrian,Johny Dog,DD,Carl,SGY,Boby,Amusari,Dark Shogun,Aria,Zack,Meta-Form,Rubber,Glowy,Super Nova) (Super Nova joined your team!) Blushi,Mewshi,Waddlenote, and Reptflux meet up with the others after a long walk, and they go to the final course before they reach Mulam's Temple. (Stage 50:Mulam's Realm: Playable Characters:All 30) They find Mulam's Temple and the final battle takes place. (Final Boss:Mulam:All 30) Mulam is defeated, and the team leaves, as SN opens a portal to his universe and goes through, and the group finds the exit back to their homeworlds. END Category:Subpages